Mockingbird (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on it, she stayed loyal to her oath and continued her service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Robert Gonzales. However, as another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson emerged, she was sent to infiltrate it. Assigned by Coulson, she spent some time on an undercover mission in HYDRA Laboratories posing as the Chief of Security under Sunil Bakshi but eventually broke her cover to save another undercover agent, Jemma Simmons. After rejoining Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. she continued with her original mission. Loyal only to Gonzales, she recommended the attack on Coulson's base, which marked the beginning of the open war between the two S.H.I.E.L.D.s. However, when the two factions managed to put aside their differences to work together against HYDRA, she accepted the position in the council of advisors under Coulson as director of the reunified organization. When S.H.I.E.L.D. had to face the Inhumans, Morse was kidnapped and tortured by the rogue agents Kara Palamas and Grant Ward. She was eventually saved by her ex-husband Lance Hunter. She worked at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lab while she was recovering from her injuries, but returned to field duty once healed. During a mission in Russia, she and Hunter had to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to keep the existence of the agency secret. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Higher with weapons Name: Bobbi Morse, Demonic Hell-Beast, Barbie, Bob, Amazon Woman, Detective, Katelin Frayer, Agent Phillips, Bird, Rosetta Stone, Barb, Blonde, Mockingbird Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gender: Female Age: Early 30s Classification: S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Master Acrobat, Expert Interrogator, Skilled Marksman, Pain Tolerance, Paralysis Inducement (via tasers) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Melinda May. Staggered Vin-Tak, a Kree, with her hits. Busted through windows. Can easily one shot people by throwing her staves. Held her own against Kree Sentry Mackenzie, with regular Mackenzie being able to stab Kasius, who was able to withstand shotgun blows. Can easily break bones and send people flying several feet with her blows. Can beat up soldiers wearing protective gear). Higher with weapons (The lasers in her staff can easily cut through a container) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can deflect bullets and backflip over them. Comparable to Melinda May). Supersonic attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can flip people by hitting them with her staves. Can flip heavily protected soldiers by throwing her staves at them. Comparable to Melinda May who can snap necks with pure grip strength) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take blows from Kree. Withstood a shockwave from Daisy that destroyed the surrounding trees) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Staves, various guns *'Staves:' Bobbi Morse's Battle Staves deliver an electrical shock from one end to stun the target. At least one stave is equipped with a laser, which Morse used to cut through the Toolbox's container. At least one stave has a magnet on one side, which Morse used to retrieve the Toolbox. Prior to Operation Spotlight, the Staves were adapted with magnetic panels for Morse to wear on her wrists as cuffs, similar to Captain America's Shield, to allow them to return to her after being thrown. Intelligence: Above average. Skilled combatant, spy, marksman (with a great record of headshots), pilot, interrogator, and scientist Weaknesses: Suffers from a knee injury Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skilled Martial Artist:' While undercover, Morse has used her fighting skills to rise within the ranks of HYDRA to head of security. She easily defeated many of her former subordinates as head of security in the HYDRA Laboratories, Toshiro Mori's bodyguards and Marcus Scarlotti's mercenaries, and also managed to hold her own against Alphonso Mackenzie when he temporarily became the sentry of the Kree City. Morse displayed enough skill to temporarily battle a Kree warrior, Vin-Tak, and fight the highly skilled Melinda May on even terms. She was also able to equal Grant Ward in hand to hand combat, who only defeated her with the help of Kara Palamas. *'Skilled Spy:' Morse is apt at keeping secrets and working undercover, exemplified in her work in HYDRA Laboratories, and dying her hair from blond to brown to maintain her cover. She developed relationships, some romantic, like Toshiro Mori, for the purpose of gathering intelligence. She was also able to hide her true allegiance to Robert Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. faction from Phil Coulson and the rest of his colleagues, with only Lance Hunter suspecting something was amiss. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spies Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Staff Users Category:Characters